Fear
by liquidgarnet
Summary: Some guilty people are really the only innocent ones left (Journey, please R/R)
1. A dream is not always just a dream

Here's some background info:

Jason and Courtney do not know each other. Courtney may or may not be Sonny's sister I haven't decided.

Chapter 1: A dream is not always just a dream

She's running stopping only to catch her breath and survey the area. Her hair is plastered to her face sweat beading down her pale face, she grabs her sweater tightly, it is all she can do to keep going. Keep running without looking back. It is getting darker no moonlight to illuminate the path she is taking, She knows her way though and keeps going despite the warnings in her head. Alarms are sounding louder then the erratic heartbeat resounding through her ears, but she keeps walking further in. There is someone following closely behind gripping something in his or her hands, not with desperation but a cold determination. The girl turns a little of her face becoming visible as the moon rises slowly above the tree's high into the cloudless sky. Only the woman does not have time to stop, instead, she moves on, pace quickening, the forest around her becoming thicker the further in she goes. She stops suddenly sobbing loudly while she looks around; there is no more path to follow, so she stops tumbling to the ground in hysterics, all while he approaches. She turns quickly scrambling onto her feet hoping to escape him; it is too late though. One heartbeat and it's over, the gunshot echoing through the trees scaring a few birds from their precarious perches. Why, tumbles from her lips, the last words to ever be voiced. He watches her body fall to the ground before throwing the gun down, a flash of black leather gloves, his eyes, darkened by fury appear black returning quickly to their emotionless brown again. 

Courtney shot up in bed gasping for breath desperately, just as the woman had in her nightmare, vision she corrected mentally. This had not been the first murder she had witnessed, and it would not be the last. Breaking out into a cold sweat she shook the sounds from her mind, loud breathing, the pain, the gunshot, stop, she chided herself mentally. Rising from the bed she poured herself a glass of water pushing the cold cup against her forehead, trying to rid herself of the heat brought on by the humid air. There was not even the slightest breeze in the dead of summer, the air remaining sticky and thick. Courtney began to pace working up more of a sweat but ignoring the insistent exhaustion, lack of sleep and the heat brought on; there was not enough time to dwell on the unimportant stuff. 

"Who was that woman?" She wondered aloud, remembering the moment the girls face appeared beneath the moonlight. Her skin was pale, alabaster almost, eyes wide in fear, tears, salty and hot trailing down her cheeks, conveying the fear she felt. Courtney almost cried then, stomach clenching painfully while her mind tried to no avail to pull out more images. Nothing remained just the sound of the gunshot and his eyes, those eyes that would pierce through anyone's soul. Setting the glass down she tumbled back into bed turning the T.V. on in hopes of drowning out the rapid thoughts plaguing her young mind. 

"And now our breaking report Jason Morgan has been arrested in connections with the murder of a young woman in upstate New York" Courtney was uninterested, just another thug being dragged off to the state pen to serve his time, nothing unusual. Then they showed her, bolting upright, she traced the TV screen, remembering the pale skin, brown hair, her. 

"Why can't I ever prevent a murder? People on T.V. get to," Courtney whispered beneath her breath taking one last look at the man being accused. Her brow furrowed in concentration she edged closer to the screen, unaware of the sirens drowning out the news anchors monotone voice.

Her mind flashed back to the vision, the gunshot...

"His eyes" She flew from her seat crouching just before the screen waiting on bated breath until Jason Morgan looked into the camera. 

"His are blue, the killers were brown" The conclusion fell upon her like a dead weight, causing breathing to become steadily harder. The report ended drawing up from the ground Courtney felt her body begin to shake involuntarily, tears trailing down her cheeks in confusion. Nothing made sense, not why this woman had to be murdered, not why Courtney had to see it but most of all why it was now up to her to prove a man innocent, a man she didn't even know. 

"Jason, were going to get you out of here we both know you never killed her" Carly got as close to the glass wall separating them as she could, her breath fogging the pane every few words. All Jason could do was nod gripping the black phone tighter in his hands, hoping the inspirational speech would stop soon. 

"Michael misses you, Sonny makes sure he doesn't see the news or the paper," She added whispering into the mouthpiece, never once meeting his eyes. 

"Tell him I love him," He croaked unsure as to why his voice sounded so unused and unlike his own, but Carly just nodded a little too enthusiastically.

"I know you didn't kill Elizabeth"

 There was nothing left to say, so they hung up the phones, Carly refusing to meet his eyes, but he knew what she was hiding he could see the tears pouring down her cheeks the further away she got. Sighing he shifted the collar of his mandatory blue shirt, glancing at the guards now watching him like hawks. Their hands hovering above the pistols positioned around their waists, Jason did not even flinch, just kept walking. The steel bars slammed shut behind him, a few of the inmates rattling the bars and screaming incoherently at the guards, of course nothing ever came of it, they didn't budge or even break a sweat. 

"Home sweet home" Jason muttered tossing himself onto the top bunk of his very own steel cage.


	2. First Impressions

Chap2: First Impressions 

Courtney jingled her keys in her hands, slowly exiting the rental car, with the definitive grace of an angel. She adjusted the loose t-shirt she wore glancing upwards at the barbwire that lined the high steel fence. Her mind kept flashing back to the news, memories mixed in with the oh so vivid vision. 

"Hi I'm Courtney and I'll be your savior today, no hi I'm gonna help you get out of here no... Hi just wanted to say your eyes are blue not brown... I don't know you but I can account for your time that night" Taking a deep breath, she steadied her shaky hands adjusting the visitors pass now clipped to her navy blue shirt. It was definitely not something she did everyday, visiting inmates at the local jail. The further in she got the more she wanted to turn back, pretend like the vision had been nothing more then a vivid nightmare. The guard sat her in a chair, directly in front of a pane of glass. Courtney wanted to leave her pulse quickening; she was almost completely out of the chair, when he was shoved roughly into an identical seat on the other side. The scene was enough to force her back into the chair she vacated. For a moment, all she could do was gawk awkwardly at him, taking, in the unshaven face rough with day old stubble. His eyes were the most captivating, crystal blue, Courtney thought that the ocean if she were to ever see it would be every similar in color. Jason didn't move just stared back emotionless, until finally Courtney reached for the phone. 

"I know you didn't kill that girl" It all rushed from her mouth, not practiced or even registering in her mind. 

"I know you didn't shoot that women" She finished slower this time watching him take in the words with a slow methodical glance. 

"I don't need another attorney" Jason regretted being abrupt, but when the woman showed no signs of leaving, he shut his mouth and continued to listen. 

"I'm not a lawyer, I'm a waitress from Nevada, I know what happened the night she died, and I know you had nothing to do with it"

"How?" 

"Because your eyes are blue his weren't" She dipped her head slightly content on avoiding eye contact for a while. 

"How do you know this?" 

"I saw it, in a vision" Courtney waited for the laughter to begin but nothing came, forcing her to look at him again. He did not even crack an amused smile just continued to stare, slightly more in awe then before. 

"Do you know who did this?" Jason scooted closer to the glass whispering while his eyes remained trained on the armed men standing diligently by the door. 

"No, but I know it wasn't you, I want to help you" 

He looked at her more in awe then ever. 

"Look up Sonny Corinthos he will help you, he's a good friend" Courtney nodded smiling for the first time as she realized he had just surrendered. 

"Okay, I'll be back tomorrow" Courtney couldn't help the excitement that entered her voice, finally being able to help filled her with renewed drive. 

She was already half way to the door when the loud rap of knuckles on glass caused her to turn back around. 

"What's your name?" Jason mouthed standing at his full height. 

She couldn't help but smile "Courtney" she mouthed back earning the smallest of smiles in return. 

Carly watched the sky grow moodier, the quiet rumbling of thunder starting up. Not moving an inch from the balcony, she watched the lightening crash down, rain starting to spit from the sky. 

"Mrs. Corinthos, there's a Courtney Matthews to see you" She glanced up at Marco; nodding slightly with the same uninterested facade she did everything else. 

Courtney glanced around the penthouse, taking in every rich brown and red; all until a woman cleared her voice loudly, looking on with one hand on her hip. 

"Who are you?" 

"Courtney..." 

"I know that part" 

"I'm here to help Jason" Carly perked a little at her best-friends name despite her best judgment a smile claimed her once cross features. 

"How?" 

"Umm... it's a long story but I'm gonna help him get out of jail" 

"Are you a lawyer, cause he already has 2"

"No, do I look like a lawyer to you?" 

Carly took a moment to look over the woman standing before her clad in a simple pair of jeans and a loose t-shirt, her long blonde hair flowing freely past her shoulders. 

"No, I guess not" 

"Do you have a place to stay?"

"There's a hotel somewhere right?" 

"No, you can stay across the hall at Jason's penthouse, not like anyone's using it right" She fell silent for a moment deep in thought before the perkiness returned. 

"I'm sure he would want you too" She finished resolutely. Then her face seemed to light up, golden tan set alight by something that caused Courtney to back up a little, head turning to see that the door was indeed still behind her. 

"Are you single?"

"Umm... no offence but we just met I mean I don't even know your name"

"It's Carly, so do you have that special someone waiting for you back in..."

"Nevada" Courtney aided, seeing Carly nod distractedly "So what's his name?" 

"I don't have a boyfriend" 

"You know you would be perfect for Jason, I know he's a little rough around the edges but he's a real gentleman once you get to know him" She flashed an impossibly innocent smile, fingering a loose thread on her long blouse. 

Courtney didn't know what to say, had this women she just met really tried to set her up with a man on trial for murder? Instead of responding she managed a timid smile, giggling girlishly in hopes the subject would change. 

"I can see you guys getting married all in my head, you'd make the cutest couple and your kids..."

"When is your husband going to be home" Courtney changed the subject abruptly enough to earn a raised eyebrow from the woman in front of her. The momentary gleam in Carly's gaze dimmed dramatically the somber expression returning without a moments notice. 

"Sonny doesn't come home a lot anymore it's difficult for him to be here" Carly had taken to the edge of the crimson carpet, her eyes blatantly avoiding anything else in the room. 

"I'm sorry" 

"Don't worry about it Sonny knows Jason will be okay and now that you're here I think so too, come one I'll show you across the hall" 

Courtney followed Carly to the penthouse no more then ten feet from her own, once Courtney stepped inside she instantly could tell the difference. Nothing was rich in color, no fancy fabrics or knick-knacks, just a couch, a desk and a pool table. Raising an eyebrow Courtney turned to Carly " Did he get arrested right after moving in?" The sentence caused laughter to emanate from Carly, something that caught even her off guard. 

"No Jason's lived her for a couple of months, I keep trying to get him to decorate it just isn't his thing" Courtney nodded wanting to press for more details about the mystery man that was Jason Morgan, but she knew Carly's answers would be short and painful for her to tell. 

That didn't stop the curiosity from flaring up within the blonde, her hands grasping a silver picture frame from on top of the desk. Jason was holding a raven-haired boy, who appeared no older then four, Jason was smiling a smile that made Courtney's heart flutter. The man behind the glass pane looked worn and resolute, but in this picture, he looked alive, it was enough to make tears sting in the corner of her eyes. 

"That's Jason with my son Michael, it was taken a few years ago" Something in Carly's voice drew Courtney into the memory, the nostalgia of it stealing any more words from them. 

Carly nodded smiling the same sad smile that had claimed her features long ago, turning to leave she stopped. 

"Help him and I swear we'll give you anything you want" 

"I just want an innocent man to come home to his family" Courtney observed Carly who chose not to turn around the distinct sound of a muffled sob tumbling past her lips. 

Then she was gone leaving Courtney in the poorly lit penthouse, nothing to do but trudge up the steps and inspect the top floor. Feeling her way through the dark, she finally found the master bedroom, which as everything else in the house had nothing more then necessary. 

"Guess this'll have to do" Courtney muttered looking at the freshly made bed with a saddened gaze. It was enough to make even her shed a tear, nothing more then a stranger mourning some innocent mans' incarceration. Brushing the trail from her flushed cheeks Courtney glanced around the empty room once more seeing a picture frame on the nightstand turned down. It was the woman from her vision, smiling into the camera with the same youth and vitality as Jason had shown in the picture with Michael. Running a hand along the glass, Courtney yelped in pain a shard of the protective layer, slicing into her skin. 

"Jason, please don't do this don't leave me" "You slept with him," "Hi I'm Elizabeth may I take your order" "Why?" 

Courtney shut her eyes tightly trying to control the rush of moments seeping at an alarmingly fast rate into her skull. It was like being on a roller coaster, the sudden drops causing her stomach to flip almost painfully. There was nothing after that. the images replaying mercilessly, all without any real importance, just little reminders that a woman had really been murdered. A young innocent woman, who had lived a life, loved someone, loved Jason. That is what sunk in the deepest, the malice in his voice, the way his eyes turned cold, hatred. When she left the penthouse that night Jason had hated her, hated her enough to murder her? Courtney shook the thoughts from her mind, like cobwebs they fell away. Courtney couldn't doubt herself anymore, promising to save Jason had given Carly a little hope and taking that away would crush any chance the family had at staying together. With an exhausted sigh Courtney sunk into the queen bed not even bothering to strip away the layers of clothing, it had been a long day and longer ones lay ahead. 

Thanks so much for all the wonderful feedback, for some reason writing chapters for this story seem a lot quicker, probably cause I haven't hit any roadblocks yet… Anyway enjoy and Please review.


	3. A beautiful thing

Chapter3: A Beautiful Thing 

Courtney looked over the jail again the next morning, all fear forgotten; she trudged with a newfound determination all the way into the guard tower.

Jason heard the catcalls before he even saw her, inmates banged harder on the bars, whistling and whooping. Jumping from the top bunk he finally got a good look at what was causing all the commotion, the site was enough to make him chuckle. There in the center of the long row of bars was a blushing Courtney ushered along by a male guard who kept shoving reaching hands back into their respective cells. That's when she spotted him and with a girlish wave, she approached, smiling all the way even at the ugliest of the inmates. It was not within her to frown or be impolite even to the cold blooded killers hanging half out of their cages. 

"Hey want to get out of here for a few minutes?" Courtney asked holding up a bag as if Jason would know automatically what was in it. 

It didn't matter the minute he heard the guard rattle his key ring, he almost salivated at the chance to have the bars disappear, have the one thing blocking him and Courtney taken away. 

"Yeah why not?" He played it cool, all Courtney did was smile shaking her head, she saw right through the cavalier front, but instead of calling him on it she stepped back and let the guard unlock the door. 

"Bathrooms down the hall you get 15 minutes, nothing more"

"Thanks Bill" Courtney pressed a quick kiss to the burly guards cheek earning a jovial smile, something that left Jason confused but instead of dwelling he lead the rest of the way. The other prisoners grew louder, but the guard beat them away ignoring the constant verbal jabs. 

Courtney was hesitant to walk into the little alcove considered a bathroom. There was only one overhead light, thank god, she thought the room looked dingy enough dark. One sink, a few toilets and two shower stalls, it resembled the penthouse in simplicity but not in cleanliness.

"So what are we doing here?" Jason crossed his arms across the loose wife beater, well-developed muscles catching Courtney's waning attention. She gulped involuntarily, suddenly she felt flushed, enough that her mind whirled while she tried to form a sentence. 

Pull yourself together girl. 

"I heard your trial starts tomorrow thought you would want to shave, I brought some cologne and the only suit you had"

"It's my trial suit"

"Done this before have you?" Courtney saw a smile tug at Jason's lips, one that made her heart do flip flips in her chest. She wasn't supposed to be so warm, it was actually cold in the dingy room, Jason wasn't showing signs of breaking a sweat so why was she?

"I can't shave" He stated rifling through the rest of the bag.

"Why?"

"No mirror" he pointed to the wall above the sink void of any reflective surface, just another piece of the beige wall. 

"Well you can't go in to court looking like this, I'll just have to shave you" Courtney couldn't believe those words slipped from her mouth and by the way he stopped all movement to stare at her, he couldn't believe it either.

"You want to shave me."

"Well you have to look good for tomorrow, it's the least I could do" She cracked a timid smile hoping it would be more convincing then her half assed excuse. Jason didn't move for another moment watching her, the way she twirled a loose strand of golden hair around her finger, the way she shifted from foot to foot every two seconds. He finally nodded, handing the bag back to her. 

"So how are we going to do this I guess I can stand and… what are you doing?" Jason didn't answer placing his hands on either side of her hips he hoisted her off the ground and onto the edge of the sink, bringing her to eye level. It was uncomfortable at first; Courtney finally realizing how hard looking away would be his eyes were as intoxicating as the scent that surrounded him. He smelled like mint and cinnamon, enough spice to make the red tinge in her cheeks return in full. For a second his hands stayed on her sides not inches from her, their breath mingling in the space between them. 

"So I guess we should get started huh"

"Yeah" He shook his head trying to clear away the momentary fixation, something felt different, being with her was different. 

Her hand guided his face back up again a lather of shaving cream covering the rough stubble that covered his cheek. 

"Have you ever done this before?" 

Something in her eyes dimmed "Once, I was five and my father let me" their eyes met momentarily before she went back to applying the cream. 

"Does your father live in Nevada?"

"He died a little after my sixth birthday" pausing to collect herself, their eyes met again, instantly knocking the air from her lungs. Something in his gaze stopped her tears from falling there was too much sadness already to shed tears on the past. 

"I don't remember him much just what my mother told me. Wasn't much" Courtney's tone was considerably lighter her hand reaching for the razor, when Jason grabbed her wrist. The blade sat inches from his cheek, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion until he guided her hand to his cheek, the razor softly swiping the skin. After a moment Courtney stopped "Do you trust me?" there was another moment of silence, enough to almost cause her to drop the razor and move away. Then the soft yes came, his hand detaching from around her wrist, but still she did nothing. 

"Why?"

"Why what?" 

'Why do you trust me? You just met me"

"Because you're the first person to look me in the eye since I got here"

The silence in between words had become expected in their conversations but his response was so instantaneous, Courtney barely had time to think about it before she was forced to resume her task. 

"So Jason Morgan tell me something about yourself" He kept his gaze locked on her face, not that should could tell all of her energy was focused on not slicing his skin. 

"There's not much to tell other then I'm on trial for murder" 

"How 'bout coffee importing" Jason looked taken aback for an instant then a devilishly innocent smirk lit up his features. 

"And how would you know about me being a coffee importer?"

"I have my ways, just like getting in here today it's all part of my mysterious charm" 

"You saw the business card on my desk and you talked to Bill about his 6 grandkids until he thought you were the closest thing to an angel on earth, did I miss anything"

"You take all the fun out of being a woman" The mock pout did not last long before Courtney was laughing aloud, Jason expected her to be taken aback at his perceptive nature, but for some reason it didn't surprise her. Nothing about this man seemed surprising, more comfortable then anything like a best friend or a lover. Do not think of him like that, Courtney's mind shouted her head dipping slightly to hide the blush creeping into her cheeks. She had never been so girly in her life but one more second this close to Jason and she would start flipping her hair and making dreamy swooning noises. 

"Hey, Courtney you okay" Oh god why did he have to crane his neck inching ever so tantalizingly closer, those eyes filled with worry, it was enough to make her melt. 

"Yeah I'm fine, just thinking about stuff" Her hand had begun to shake but she forced it steady, holding the razor against Jason's other cheek, now very aware of his eyes on her face, watching, looking for something, she couldn't tell. 

"What stuff?"

"How profitable coffee importing is"

"Very we have some rare stuff"

"Really so it isn't just a front for your illegal mob activities" She swore if he had been drinking something it would have been all over her by now, the look on his face was priceless. For some reason as much as he wanted to deny her words, the shock was too strong. 

"What makes you think I'm in the mob" 

"Relax my uncle Rory did the same thing for a bit, made his money then moved on, well we like to say he moved to a higher plane of existence"

"So he was killed."

"Yeah, so tell me do you have one of those weird names?"

"Like what?"

"Like Lou "the Fish" Rigettoni" 

"Why was he called the fish, cause he swam with them?"

"Nope he smelled like one, so do you have a mob name like Jason "the mysterious" Morgan?"

"They call me anger boy at the police station" 

"Probably one the better ones" Courtney realized her job was done, wiping the remaining shaving cream away, she sat back to admire her hard work. It was the smile that slowly broke at across her face that caused Jason run a hand along his face, no more stubble, just the smooth skin he had entered the jail with. 

"Can you help me down?" 

He hoisted her up once again, stumbling back slightly, enough to knock Courtney directly onto his chest as he tried to keep them balanced. Even when both their feet touched the ground neither noticed. Courtney felt the heat their skin created, it was enough to make her blood boil, the constant warnings her head sent falling slowly into the background. His face inched closer, eyes directly focused on her crimson lips; a little further, he could almost feel the sparks their kiss would create. 

"Jason, I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you, please don't leave me I can't live without you" 

"I don't want to hear it get out, get out" "Jason it's the middle of the night what if something happens?" "I don't care I guess I really never did" 

Courtney pulled back shocked out of the embrace; Jason's lips had not even had a chance to capture hers. He reached forward grabbing her elbow, which did not seem to get her attention. 

"You sent her out that night, you could have stopped it"

"Courtney I sent who out what's going on?"

Before she could speak the guard came into the narrow doorway signaling their time was up, she didn't even look at Jason, mumbling something as generic as see you tomorrow, before disappearing. The guard remained one hand reaching to grab Jason's shoulder. Then he was back in the cage, the urge to climb the walls assaulting him more then the first day of being in jail. 

_"You sent her out that night, you could have stopped it" _Those words, her words they meant nothing to him but the stricken look in her eyes, that one second of doubt it broke his will to continue. Shattered hope encircled him as he tried more desperately to forget the offer of freedom Courtney had offered him it was gone now, there was nothing left, not if she couldn't help him.     


	4. Innocence

Chap4: Innocence 

The sun was gradually getting higher in the sky; it was enough to leave a bitter taste in Courtney's mouth. She wished the darkness would not go away that the choice to go or stay wasn't looming closer with every passing second. The coffee in her hands had gone cold, barely a sip taken but instead of pouring it out, she clutched it tighter. There she was sitting on the penthouse couch, not her penthouse, not her couch, his. Ever since the visit and the next batch of visions, she had forced her eyes to stay open. It was enough to have the guilt of leaving him in that cage but to be forced to see that murder in her dreams again it would be too much. Courtney glanced at the door, the packed suitcase sitting near the side, she had not even had time to unpack and now it was time to leave. You're not leaving you're bailing, there's a difference, her mind was battling for her to remain but something inside had given up, there was no reason to stay. Shutting her eyes, Courtney took a moment to breathe in the scent that surrounded her; it was Jason, in spirit. Setting the mug down she finally rose to greet the dawn; a caramel sky cloudless and bright lay just before her eyes. It was enough to lighten the gloomy atmosphere, tugging her heart further into its warmth.  

Jason paced the length of his cell, it wasn't much more then a stride, but it was calming in way. Keeping his feet busy didn't stop the look on Courtney's face from appearing in his head, every word tumbling from her lips taunting him. The way her voice had become accusatory, those bright pools of crystal blue, so much like the ocean, the way they had darkened. It was too much like what Jason imagined he looked like before taking a life, cold, uncaring, tainted. He could almost taste her innocence, how it had surrounded him, it almost felt like salvation. He knew though, too many people had died at his hands, it was ironic to think the only person he hadn't dreamed of ever hurting was the one causing him to stand on trial for murder. 

"You know you are just like the rest of us, that is why you're gonna burn" Jason turned his head, the prisoner to his right had taken residence on the top bunk, staring at him through narrowed eyes. 

"That girl you think she is pretty, I snap girls like her in two" His voice was the type of monotonous drone that sent a shivers through most people, but Jason just stared. 

The prisoner continued in the same taunting tone " I remember my first victim, a pretty little girl, around your girls age, she was fun to play with, you always savor the first kill, don't you?" 

"I wouldn't know, I didn't kill her" 

"Oh not her but there were others, I sense it, you're immune to the blood aren't you maybe it's the rush that keeps you coming back for more" he edged closer pressing his scarred face against the cold steel bars, Jason imagined if he could get any closer would. 

"How many more will you kill before you admit you don't deserve it"

"Deserve what" Jason's patience was wearing thin, something that the man caught onto all too quickly, the thinnest of smiles gracing his ghostly pale face. 

"You don't deserve innocence, not the scent of vanilla or peaches, not her, whether you're guilty or not you will never be innocent" His long bony fingers loosened from around the bars and what Jason could only describe as slithering away, the man disappeared to the other side of his cell. 

Something about his words rung true with Jason, how could he possibly see himself worthy of anything from Courtney, he was a hit man, a hired killer. 

"Morgan, you're allowed time to get ready for your trial, make it quick" One of the guards had unlocked the cell door, never once even looking him in the eye, just keeping a steady gaze on the wall above Jason's shoulder.     

Courtney stood a while longer on the balcony, trying to fight the inevitable moment. Then it came and she knew if she were to leave, it would be now or never, there was too much pulling her to stay in Port Charles to risk another minute in the quaint town. Pulling a coat on over her loose tank top, she tried to stand only to have an invisible force knock her right back down onto the couch. 

"You shouldn't have looked at me" 

_"Guard" Someone was screaming through the bars, too much was happening, too many people were moving. Then there was only he, the knife and blood, all lying on the concrete floor. The guards were trying to get through the crowd, trays knocked to the floor, clattering and sliding out of the way. He wasn't moving though, his chest stopped rising and falling._

"Jason" Courtney clutched her hand, eyes opening to look frantically around the penthouse as if he would suddenly be there. Tears slid down her cheeks but she just brushed them away feverishly, her heart pounding so loud she nearly covered her ears to stop the sounds. 

The door opened and Courtney came face to face with Carly who looked taken aback for a second her steps faltering until she finally reached Courtney's side. 

"What's going on what happened?" Stroking a lock of hair back from Courtney's face Carly finally saw the fresh tears still falling; it was enough to make her heart stop. 

"Is Jason okay?" Courtney didn't answer causing Carly's grip to tighten almost painfully on the girls arm "Courtney did something happen to Jason" 

"I don't know I saw… but it doesn't feel like it's happened, it doesn't feel like the others" She was mumbling her words and pacing, one hand still massaging away the pain that had shot through her skull. It was an unusual feeling and the more she paced the more aggravated the pain become forcing her still.

"Courtney what's going on?" 

"I had a vision" Just like she had expected Carly raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow and stared, a hint of amusement in her deep brown eyes. 

"Sweetie, how much did you have to drink last night?" She spoke so condescendingly that Courtney had to resist snapping instead she balled her fists " Nothing" 

"Okay if you're not hung over you want to tell exactly what this so called vision thing is about" 

"Not really" It was taking all her self-control to not bite Carly's head off, she sounded like she was talking to a child, her child. 

"No come on humor me" She chided, urging Courtney on with the story, laughter had already begun to build in her eyes, making them sparkle in the early morning light. 

"I have visions of murders, I had the first one when I was eight, only catch is that I get these visions after the fact, meaning I'm pretty much useless in stopping anything" 

Carly's lips no longer twitched into a smile, her eyes were much less gleeful as they had been, and it was as if recognition had finally dawned upon her, slowly but surely. 

"You saw Elizabeth murdered that's why you're here" The last words spilled forth in a mere whisper, Carly's head dipping in slight shame. The satisfaction Courtney expected to feel never came, the blinding pain in her head becoming strong enough to force unwilling tears into her eyes. Then she could see Jason again, lying on that floor, the blood there was so much of it, it caused bile to rise in the back of Courtney's throat, she just swallowed it and continued to pace. There had to be a way to stop it, all she had to do was figure out when it would happen, then stop it, all those thought's clouded her head in another painful burst. 

"Courtney, you should sit down"

"I can't if Jason gets hurt it'll be my fault, I can't let him die" Tears clouding her vision she managed to sputter those words to Carly, knocking all the air from the room. Both women stared unseeingly at one another, silent and stoic while their brains worked overload. Courtney tensed as another blinding twinge shot through her skull almost knocking her off her feet. 

"We have to make sure Jason's alright"

"He is for now, they just loaded him on the transport bus for court"

"We have to go there, now" It was a silent order more to force the numbing ache back into the depths of her cranium. 

"Okay" 

Jason passed the reporters, flashing cameras making stars appear behind his eyes. It did not matter though, none of it did, not the flurry of excited attendees, not the jury's faces as they filed in one by one, nothing. 

"Jason, fight" Those words that smell, it was so familiar like the tantalizing first taste of an expensive wine, he almost felt dizzy from the buzz. Her lips, breath, everything about her shocked the scowl from his face. 

Courtney squeezed his shoulders with the lightest touch he had ever felt and suddenly things mattered the jury mattered, the people mattered, he mattered. When the guard unlocked the cuffs and he turned to see her behind him, the hint of an encouraging smile playing on her lips, it was enough to bring tears to his eyes. 

"All rise for Judge Macmillan" The minute Jason turned his back though Courtney slumped in her seat shutting her eyes and trying to stop the blackness creeping ever so slowly in front of her eyes. Why did she feel this way? The throbbing was almost unbearable, but she forced her self to sit up, she was not ready to give up on Jason, not yet.  


	5. Unveiling

Thanks for all the wonderful feedback. I am not to sure about this chapter, I do not really know if it is any good but I am posting it to see if u guys like it. So please read and review. 

Chapter 5: Unveiling 

Courtney looked over the jurors, wishing her power extended to mind reading. They all had lives, when the day was done they could go home to families, lovers, Jason couldn't his life had a time limit something Courtney couldn't forget. The judge began speaking her words, slowing while Courtney squinted to try to understand but everything began to spin out of control. 

"Oh my god Courtney" It was too late by the time Carly noticed the other girl had already slipped to the ground screaming in agony. 

"I told you already, don't look at me" 

_"Leave Courtney alone"_

_"Make me" The jail shifted changing into the docks, the attacker was the same, his weapon had changed though but the images were ripping through her skull, barely leaving her time to see anything. It ended the same as all the others, Jason on the ground in a pool of blood. _

"No Jason" Courtney kept screaming, unaware of the rumblings in the courtroom, just the images slowly solidifying in her mind. Curling into a ball on the floor, she did not even try to stop sobbing the pain growing so intense it forced her eyes shut. People shouted, some aghast at the display others scurrying to get a better view, Jason was the only one who sprinted to her side. He didn't think twice before scooping her into his arms, shielding the cameras and flashing lights, from her eyes. The judge banged her gavel a few times, trying to ease the disgruntled crowd but nothing seemed to help and Courtney's screaming grew audibly louder. 

"Courtney, come on, it's okay" 

Forcing her eyes open she glanced down at his abdomen, covered in blood. Placing her hands over the gaping wound, she saw them dripping in the crimson substance. 

"Jason You're bleeding" 

He glanced down not understanding the statement, he didn't feel any pain there wasn't a drop of blood anywhere on his clothes. 

"Courtney I am fine, just look, I promise I am fine" That is when she finally opened her eyes fully, swallowing her tears to get a better look. He was right, there was no blood, and glancing at her hands, she realized there was nothing on them, nothing at all. 

It was enough to cause fresh tears to slide down her cheeks, the nagging in the back of her skull forgotten as she pulled Jason into a tight hug. A few people began clapping, admiring the show while others groaned returning to their seats unsatisfied with the climatic events ending. 

"Times up you too the judge is back, on your feet Morgan" The guard stood back resisting dragging the man off the floor, somewhere deep inside he knew this blonde girl needed Jason.

Courtney refused to let go at first, it wasn't in her, she wished that for a second Jason's safety was as easier to ensure just because he was in her arms. 

"Courtney, you gotta trust me, I am gonna come back to you" Something in his voice eased the pain of having her arms pried from around his neck. Their eyes connecting he flashed a smile smiling, hoping the uneasiness in Courtney's eyes would dim, that he could help, like she had helped him. Nothing changed though, as he helped her rather shakily to her feet, she almost refused to let his hand go, the connection was too strong. 

"I promise" Jason mouthed pulling her close one last time, his head dipping to capture her lips. Something in Courtney's brain awoke, shocked into awareness of her surroundings. Instead of ending the kiss, she let her fingers entangle in the hair at the nape of his neck in essence trying to pull him an inch closer. 

Carly coughed blushing a shade very close to scarlet at all the people staring including the judge, as happy as she was for the two, this was neither the time nor the place. Reluctantly pulling apart Courtney finally realized the patient observers clapping slow and steady, some smiling some not. Did we really just shared our first kiss in a courtroom filled with strangers? Her head began to hurt again, but an odd sense of comfort lulled her into a rather dreamlike state. 

"You shouldn't keep the judge waiting" Regret tinged her voice, she knew he would have to let go, even as he turned away the feel of his touch warmed her skin. 

"Courtney" Raising her head she looked at him, they did not need to speak, with one smile everything they needed to say was. 

"Well Courtney, welcome to the family" Carly, smiled the arrogant smile of a woman who obviously saw this coming, but with a second look Courtney could tell it was all just a cover for the shock. 

Jason tried to listen while Alexis made her argument against him, he tried to feel bitterness towards Sonny's ex lawyer, but he couldn't kid himself Alexis was the furthest thing from his mind. Courtney tasted like strawberries; licking his lips, he could still taste her lip-gloss. It took all his self-control not to turn around and look at her; maybe she was the closest thing to an angel. 

Courtney contained her smile even for all the lovey-dovey feelings fluttering about in her heart there was still pain. Carly didn't seem to notice, something that Courtney thanked god for, all she had to do was hide the visions and keep Jason safe, if only it were that easy. 

"Court is adjourned for the day" With one slam of the oversized gavel people began clearing out in a frenzy of discussion, all annoyingly upbeat. For the first time Courtney found herself looking around for Jason's family, they should be easy to spot, she thought automatically searching for solemnest of the crowd. 

"Sweetie its not worth looking around, Jason's family is me and Sonny the rest, well except Emily, barely have contact with him" Courtney couldn't help but whip around to face Carly "How did you know I was looking for them?"

"Woman's intuition, I would have done the same thing, I mean you care about Jason for obvious reasons, but some people have it out for him, including her" With the coldest look an exhausted Carly could muster she pointed towards the district attorney. Who had begun pulling her files together and watching out of the corner of her eyes as the guards slowly cuffed Jason's hands. She looked distrusting, but other then that her perfectly primped hair and unwrinkled suit achieved the image of perfection, something that made Courtney wary. 

"Who is she?" 

"Look why don't you go say goodbye to Jason I will catch up with you in a minute" Before Courtney could even voice a protest Carly had disappeared. 

"Hey Bill think I could have a minute" The guard looked about the empty courtroom, eying the doors for a moment longer then necessary. 

"Okay but just a minute I'll be right outside that door so don't you try anything funny" He wagged a finger in Jason's face, appearing more comical then scary. 

"You okay" Jason took a step forward brushing a thumb along Courtney's jaw, she shut her eyes enjoying the feeling, sparks literally lighting from his finger tips to send shivers down her spine. 

"I'm fine, really bad migraine, are you okay, I mean in jail and stuff" He observed how fast she changed the subject and he felt the urge to press for more details of her little break down, but she had made it very clear she wanted to move on. 

"I'm okay, jails not as bad as they make it seem on T.V" Somehow Courtney doubted that very much but she managed a small smile. They fell into an awkward silence both unsure of what to say, had they really kissed in a courtroom of all places? 

"So…" Jason couldn't finish his sentence; Courtney's lips were stopping any further talking, not that he was complaining. It was slower no less passionate then the first, but they both began to savor the taste of each other, moving close enough to blend as one. 

"I want you to leave her alone" "Jason, don't, leave him alone please, just leave it alone" 

"No he shouldn't have touched you" Fists, grunts, it was the animated fight she had seen even compared to the boxing matches on television. Jason never saw the blade though, he did not see the menacing glint beneath the moonlight, and she did though. Before the scream could even pass her lips Jason was on the ground, bleeding. 

  
Courtney broke away from Jason violently grabbing at her head, nails digging into the soft skin of her scalp, It took all she had not to scream until her voice went ragged, the pain becoming so intense it blurred objects right in front of her. Jason didn't move from his spot though, he looked so much paler then before even after spending weeks away from even the tiniest ray of sunshine, his complexion was off. 

"Jason what's wrong?" Courtney looked in his eyes worried and weak all at the same time, he moved back from her touch and she knew without having to ask more. Shoulders slumped he slipped into a sitting position against the wall rubbing his tired eyes. 

"You saw it didn't you." Tears had come into her eyes, her soft melodic like voice, growing ragged. He stayed silent listening to his own breathing, hoping to calm the violent twisting in his stomach. Why did his death surprise him, I mean it's not like he was some innocent by stander, no he was a killer, cold blooded and deserving of what was coming towards him. 

Then why did he feel so sick? Why did he want to just grab onto to something and never let go, he did not want to leave his family. He wanted to live, to have a child and a wife, a life, not as a Quartermaine or an enforcer as someone she could love. He wanted her and it ripped him apart even more to know there was no chance at having any of that, there was going to be no more life to live. 

"Jason, we can fight this" The way Courtney said 'we' almost made his heart pump a little faster, but how could he drag her further into his life, with a murder conviction hanging over his head and a premonition death. 

"No you're going back to Atlantic City, you're going to forget you ever met me" 

"No, Jason I want to help you, please let me" Courtney walked a little closer to him, only to watch him stand and move away. 

"No"

"Why?"

"Because, because I want you to live, I'm dying not you" Jason said it without letting his voice crack an admiring feat for a man yearning to just reach out and pull Courtney to him. 

"Jason…"

"Go" She showed no sign of moving, defiance shining in her eyes but he acted as though he could care less "Go, please"

Courtney reached a hand out to touch his face, surprised when he did not move away; instead he leaned into her touch.

"I am not going anywhere, this is the first vision I have gotten that I can stop I am not going to let you die" Courtney didn't expect an answer so when none came all she could manage was a small smile. 

"I'll see you soon" Planting a kiss on his smooth cheek she couldn't resist running a finger along his strong jaw, forgetting for a moment that he had just almost forced her back to Atlantic city. 

"Stay safe" Jason managed keeping his voice neutral as she walked away, how did he know that wouldn't be the last chance he would get to see her? 

"Time to go Morgan" He did not have time to finish the thought before he was pushed roughly back into the transport bus.

Carly followed her senses, she knew the office couldn't be very far away, not with the way cheap perfume hung in the air thickly, like cigarette smoke at a cheesy bar. 

Pausing she almost turned back to meet Courtney but something kept her in place in front of the door. 

"Come in" 

"What do you want Carly?"

"Nice way to greet an old friend" 

"We were never friends"

"On the contrary Alexis I believe at one time I was actually under your spell, I almost bought into the whole you're just the prim and proper little lawyer, then you slept with my husband" 

The lawyer tensed visibly, her hands reaching for the file folder scattered across her desk. She shut it before Carly could get a glimpse. 

"That Jason's case file"

"It's none of your business" Alexis spat curtly, pushing the file further from prying eyes, Carly ignored the movement her eyes darting around the office. 

"Typical Alexis not a pretty thing in this place, except for her of course" Carly stroked the picture frame sitting lonesome near the edge of the desk. 

Alexis glanced at the picture it was in fact the only thing of value in the entire building, to her anyway. Her baby, Kristina, in her arms where she belonged, Alexis slammed the picture down, the distinct cracking of glass echoing throughout the room. 

"Temper, temper Natasha you ought to watch that" 

"Why are you here?"

"I want to know why you're so hell bent on destroying my family, you know Jason didn't do this" Something in Carlys' tone softened and when she glanced back at Alexis, she looked almost pleading. 

"You stole my family, have you forgotten that not only a few months ago you ripped my daughter from my arms and claimed her as your own"

"Oh please don't be so dramatic, Sonny gained full custody after you got off of all charges from Alkazars' murder, you're lucky Sonny didn't have you moved out of here"

"No he'd rather have me watch as my daughter is raised by a whore" Alexis stood up circling her desk until she was only a few feet from Carly. 

"I promise you Jason will be convicted and Sonny will be next and then I will get Kristina back" 

"She's already calling me mommy, smart kid I wouldn't want you as my mother either" Alexis attempted to smack the blonde only to have her wrist caught in mid- air. Carly tightened her grip wanting so desperately to hear the bones crack beneath the pressure but instead she let go. 

"Never try to hit me Alexis or next time you will be in the hospital" Gripping her bag tightly Carly made her way to the door stopping for a second in the doorjamb. 

"Kristina's going to be learning how to walk soon and I'm going to help her, that's what mothers do for their children" 

Carly was gone leaving an infuriated Alexis in her wake. The lawyer tried to remember everything she had been told to do how the plan was supposed to work but the blood coursing through her veins began to boil, every inch of her begging to lash out. With a resounding crash, she swept the contents of her desk to the ground including her precious picture. 

Tears feverishly flew down her cheeks but she chose to ignore them, bending down she picked up the fallen frame, shaking away the stray bits of broken glass. 

"My little girl, don't worry mommy's going to get you back"


	6. Getting to know you

Chapter 6: Getting to know you 

"Carly wait up, come on slow down" Courtney called to the older woman who showed no sign of slowing not until she had safely reached her penthouse door. 

"Momma!" A little girl screamed, holding her chubby arms out to be picked up, much to Carly's pleasure. Something inside her calmed a little once the little brown haired toddler was safely within her arms, Courtney noticed this and immediately set her bag down prepared to get an explanation. 

"Courtney, this is my daughter Kristina" Carly's smile grew a little wider as her little girl turned to survey the other woman, before snuggling back into her mothers shoulder. 

"I thought Michael was your only child" 

"Michael is my only biological, child, just like Kristina is Sonny's" Carly spoke lightheartedly, reminding Courtney how full of surprises the woman before her could be. 

"Kristina is precious to me, she's mine in all the ways it really matters… I don't know if you can understand that or not" 

"I can" 

Carly stopped flattening Kristina's hair to look at Courtney, who instead of taking a seat began to pace as she spoke. 

"My dad died when I was little and then my mom gave me away to her sister"

"Why?" 

"I had just turned eight, I got my first vision and it became too much for her to handle, having kids was never something she really wanted. It didn't matter though my aunt raised me like her own, she was all the mother I needed and more " 

Courtney stopped mid step, to stroke Kristina's' cheek, in awe of how beautiful she looked at that moment, opening her sleepy eyes to sigh, that lighthearted sound that could only be followed by more sleep. 

"I couldn't imagine not being a mother, it's everything to me" Something in Carly's eyes grew bright, so much so that there was the smallest of twinkles embedded within her hazel orbs. 

Courtney stayed silent watching Carly, hum of key to her baby girl, occasionally kissing the top of her head or cheek, Courtney always wanted to be a mother but never more so then in this moment. 

"Jason loves kids" There Carly went again reading Courtney's mind like an open book, am I that obvious, she found herself thinking, wishing she could easily let the emotion slide from her face, she wished being emotionless were easy. 

"Is he Michaels godfather?" 

"Yep at one point he was actually Michaels father" Pausing to see Courtney's reaction, Carly just shrugged "It's a long story, but Michael only knows Sonny as his father" 

"Do you want kids?" Carly asked good-naturedly, smiling while she glanced down at Kristina fast asleep and sucking her thumb. She didn't see Courtney's eyes suddenly fill with tears, before she managed a shaky 'someday'. Her face fell visibly and instead of sticking around to be interrogated, she managed a watery smile and a shaky goodbye. Carly nodded waving like nothing had happened, she couldn't see the silent agony her friend was experiencing and Courtney thanked god for that as she crept back into Jason's penthouse. 

"Baby you should come upstairs all this work is going to make you sick" She managed to walk down a few more steps until she reached his side.

"You shouldn't be out of bed" He looked so tired, but managed a smile for her sake his hand dropping the pen it held to stroke her flushed cheek. She smiled so wide he swore it could have hurt but she showed no signs of pain. 

"I can't sleep without you, you know that" Her hand fell to his shoulders, massaging the tension away with the lightest touch he'd ever felt. 

"Let's get you back to bed you don't want to get sick again"

She nodded yawning in exhaustion but attempting to smother it with the back of her hand. He noticed and stopped her from continuing towards the staircase. Lifting her from the ground with ease he listened to her giggle in amusement, her laugh could be so addictive and that smile. Stroking a lock of golden brown hair from her forehead, he heard her let out a sigh, her breathing evening out slightly. He could swear she was asleep before he even got up the first step. 

"My princess" He whispered placing her softly against the silk bed sheets, she didn't even stir and he found himself listening intently for the sound of her steady breathing. He had been doing that a lot lately staying up and watching her, it was all he could do, no one could help her not even him, that would not stop him from making her time left peaceful.  

Courtney couldn't sleep, so she paced, up the stairs back down across the living room she was almost waiting for whoever lived below to bang on their ceiling. She knew that could never happen no one would dare anger Jason or Sonny. Something inside her had awoken with Carly's question. Having kids meant so much to Courtney, almost enough to make her physically sick, that's how badly she wanted to be a mother. She rung her hands hoping to rid the tension creeping slowly into her body, exhaustion mixed with fear began to override any will she had to rest. Kristina's little face kept popping into her mind, she was so innocent and young nothing could touch her, Courtney wished she could almost be the same way. 

"Who am I kidding, I lost my innocence I long time ago and I paid for it too" She couldn't help but realize the truth in the words tumbling from her mouth so freely. No one was there to hear them though or see the tear that slid ever so slowly down her pale cheek. 

Carly hoped that reading would help; she even managed to get passed the first page before thoughts of him came creeping into her head. Sonny, it caused her knees to weaken and heart to beat faster in her chest, but where was he? No one knew or rather the guards wouldn't tell, he had been gone for nearly two weeks and not even one word to Carly. Sometimes she couldn't help but think the worst, being the wife of a mobster came with the knowledge that one day he may not come home. Dropping the book to the side, Carly curled deeper beneath her blanket. Kristina and Michael were safe in their beds fast asleep why couldn't that be enough, why did Sonny's smiling face have to haunt her every thoughts. _'What if he's hurt, what if he's dea…_' she couldn't even think the rest, her stomach was already upset enough thinking about death wouldn't help. Casting a tired look on the penthouse door, she finally got up to turn of the lights, half way to the switch she stopped. The brass handle on the door began to move and with it, Carly's heart began to beat like a jackhammer.

Sonny came into view a patch of light illuminating the hallway and Carly felt her knees almost buckle. 

"I'm home" His voice was still so soft that smile with those dimples it almost weakened her into running into his arms. 

"Congratulations" Carly's lips evened out into a thin line, severe for her young face but it forced Sonny to realize she was not pleased. 

"Carly…" 

Her name from his lips it caused the urge to smile grow but she again resisted her arms falling loosely to her side. 

"I am glad your home, but for know I want you to stay the hell away from me" Sonny wanted to protest but she bounded up the stairs so fast he didn't have a chance. Shrugging the duffle bag from his shoulders he glanced at the couch, as inviting as it looked a bed would be better.   

"Carly? Carly? Okay I'll be over at Jason's" He wasn't even sure if she had heard him either way he knew there would be no chance of her caring, not at the moment anyway. 

Courtney took another sip of her steaming coffee, it wouldn't keep her up she knew eventually she would have to dream and that's what scared her. 

"Who the hell are you?" She spun around knocking the glass from her hands and onto the floor where it shattered into pieces, liquid streaming out beneath her feet. Courtney didn't seem to notice she was too focused on the older man standing within the doorjamb looking at her as if trying to find a name tag. 

"Marco!" She screamed, what other choice did she have it was the middle of the night. 

"Yes Ms. Matthews"

"Who is he and why is he in this penthouse" Her voice shook the tiniest bit as she pointed towards the stranger, something darkened in his eyes and he turned to the body guard who looked more amused then anything.

"This is Mr. Corinthos" Then he left, knowing that would be enough and it was, Courtney shut her mouth and stared at Sonny for a few seconds. 

"I'm Courtney, a friend of Jason's" She offered her hand to him but he just walked by dropping his suitcase in the middle of the living room. 

"Jason would have mentioned you to me"

"You weren't here the first time I met him, which by the way was just a few days ago"

"Where are you from?"

"Nevada"

"How old are you, how did you meet Jason" He said more questions in one sentence then she dared to process so instead she let out a tired sigh. 

"Look Carly trusts me, do you trust your wife?" 

There was a long pause something Courtney had not expected. 

"Yes I do trust her but"

"No buts you want to do the Spanish inquisition thing do it in the morning I'm tired" She grabbed the fallen bag from the floor and placed it back around his shoulder, opening the door with her free hand. 

"Go see your wife, by the way it was nice to meet you Sonny" With a quick shove one of the most feared men in Port Charles disappeared back into the dark hallway. 

Coleman wiped the old counter of Jakes down; in some ways, it was the only way to keep busy. There was never really a crowd just a few pool players or cheap tippers, but then again he knew the money would not be great coming in.  

"Shouldn't you slow down, that's your fifth of the night" He watched her down another shot easily, bloodshed eyes observing him with nothing more then a vacant stare. 

She banged the glass down again waiting for more, her mind was numb she didn't have to think about loosing Kristina it was just numbness, the way she liked it. 

"Look didn't he tell you, you have to keep it together so the plan will work" Coleman inched closer to Alexis's ear eying the door and cleaning a glass distractedly. 

"Ya well, it's taking longer then it's supposed to Jason's supposed to go down so I can get Kristina back and then…" He muffled anymore talking with his hand, causing her eyes to go wide in surprise. 

"Not here, Alexis, you know that" He slowly moved his hand away hanging in the space between and waiting for something more to be said. 

"Just give me another shot" Coleman nodded pouring the drink and watching while she gulped it down, somewhere deep inside he almost felt sorry for Alexis but then again she could land him in jail if she blabbed. Sometimes sympathy is outweighed by reality. 

I know, I know no Journey but I had to introduce Sonny into the story, which made this one of those in between chappies, I promise some good Journey moments are coming up! Wondering who that mystery couple mentioned was? You will find out soon. Ahh, it feels so good to have the power (Cue the evil cackle). 


	7. Heat

Thanks for all the Wonderful reviews! 

Chapter7: Heat 

Carly lumbered down the stairs her robe tied sloppily across her thin waist, instead of fixing it she let out a small groan tugging it to the side. She needed coffee, the thought made her salivate the tiniest bit and she almost broke out into a run to reach the kitchen quicker. Something made her stop though and his name was Sonny. She almost laughed and if she were not still mulling over her anger towards him she probably would have. 

He looked so uncomfortable his arms and legs flailing in all directions his body perched precariously on the very edge of the couch. Carly couldn't resist leaning in just a few inches from his ear and yelling his name so loud she could hear Michael stir on the top level. Sonny stirred too so violently he tumbled from the couch and onto the floor with a heavy thud. 

"What the…" He looked up and Carly was in the middle of holding her sides she had begun laughing so hard. He couldn't help but watch her for a second, hair tied in a sloppy bun, no makeup and cheeks flushed from laughter, she looked so beautiful. Carly stopped laughing raising an eyebrow at how uncharacteristically quiet he had become. 

"What?"

"Your beautiful"

"I'm mad at you," She reminded him letting the grin slip away, replaced by the tight-lipped scowl he had seen the night before. 

"I'm sorry, I just had to find a way to help Jason"

"You didn't even show up for his first trial date, were all he has Sonny. We are his family without us no one is going to be there to support him"

"That Courtney girl will be"

"When I said family I meant her too, she's Jason's future wife" Sonny backed up a little he knew that look in his wife's eye it screamed trouble, many men had fallen because of that look. 

"Carly whatever you're thinking about don't" 

"Watch it buster, I still haven't forgiven you so giving me orders right now not very smart" 

Sonny sighed at this, what else could he do. No amount of dissuading would stop Carly from planning or acting on the plan so he chose to brush her words aside. 

"You can't stay mad at me for too long" 

"Oh really" Sarcasm dripped from her words but he ignored it, edging gradually closer to her. She kept backing up feeling behind her blindly until her hands struck something solid and smooth. 

"Damn walls" Carly muttered looking up in time to see Sonny corner her, his body pressing against hers in one quick motion. 

"I missed you"

"Good for you" Her voice began to shake a little and she gulped involuntarily his body heat beginning to melt her flesh. She was halfway between pushing him away and pulling him closer. 

"Oh come on you know you missed me" Sonny sounded so arrogant in that moment Carly reached forward to push him off only to have her wrists caught and placed above her head. Sonny leaned in closer his warm breath falling against her neck, the ache in the pit of her stomach grew almost unbearable but she kept the emotionless façade going.

"I didn't miss you, I was actually so busy I barely noticed you weren't here" He smiled at that and in one fluid motion pressed his lips to hers. She could have resisted but there was not enough will power left within her so she gave in surrendering to the kiss. It was so passionate she felt her knees buckle, but he caught her before she fell managing to dip her slightly without breaking the kiss.

Pulling away her eyes remained closed while he put her back into an upright position. 

"So you didn't miss me?"

"Not one bit" Smoothing the satin robe she wore Carly merely sauntered from the room appearing completely unfazed. The minute she reached the kitchen though she grabbed at the wall, her breath coming in heaving bursts. Skin on fire and tingling slightly she almost reached for an ice pack to cool down. Who said being mad was easy? 

"Yea she missed me" Sonny felt so proud of himself he jogged up the stairs smile plastered on his tanned face. 

What was it about non-stop movement that seemed to appeal so much to her? Spending half the night pacing was bad enough but most of the morning too? Courtney let out a shaky sigh fixing her blouse for what seemed like the millionth time, the sun had risen high above the clouds, a few birds whistling in an annoyingly high pitched way. The day was blossoming into something beautiful but Courtney couldn't bear to even turn to look out the window. It brought on too many thoughts, like when would Jason be able to feel the warmth of the sun again. What would it be like to go for a picnic with him? Stopping she shook her head hopping the thoughts would tumble out her ears, fall to the carpet and be forgotten. 

There was a knock on the door and she jumped a few feet in the air, alarmed by the unexpected sound to the point of her heart beginning to beat like a jackhammer within her chest. Then it plummeted on the other side of the door was the main mafia man himself; he looked less rumpled then the night before his crisp expensive suit perfectly pressed. 

"I was wondering if I could come in"

"I'm not in the mood for another game of twenty questions, I'm sure Michael would be up for it though" Her tone was so sugary sweet she could swear a cavity began to form but he only smiled chuckling a little in that way of 'what you said wasn't funny but I'll pretend it was. Courtney didn't enjoy being humored so she stood in front of the doorway, hands on her hips, obviously displeased. 

"Look I just want to talk to you, I promise not too many questions" Sonny smiled again and Courtney relented smiling a little despite herself. 

"Okay come in"

"So… you are coming to the trial today right?"

"Of course I am I came here to help Jason and I will do that"

"How" 

"That's the part I haven't worked out yet" Sonny shook his head feeling inside his jacket pocket until he withdrew a slim pad. Courtney knew what it was the minute her eyes had a chance to see it, the display was enough to turn her stomach but Sonny kept on as if unaware. 

"How much do you want to leave town and leave Jason's real family to worry about this trial?" Pen in hand he flipped the checkbook open all the way letting her see how serious he was. 

Courtney didn't make a sound except for the slow and steady grinding of her teeth, keeping her from lashing out violently. 

"A hundred thousand, sounds fair" he was almost trying to sound innocent all while his pen scratched loudly against the paper, ink flowing freely from the tip. Courtney stared as he thrust the offending document into her hands. 

"I don't…" pausing she ripped the paper, scattering the pieces at his feet "want your money" her chest heaved a little in outrage but she just kept her tone even glaring ever so slightly at the little bits of white now resting along the floor. 

"Look Courtney getting his hopes up isn't going to get him out of jail, I will do that, I will get him out of this mess" Sonny turned towards the door "You can't" 

He stopped at this turning again to see Courtney shut her eyes drawing a painful looking breath. 

"You can't help Jason, only I can" god you sound selfish, she thought dragging a hand through her shoulder length locks. 

"What do you mean I can't help him?" It was Sonny's turn to be outraged and by the way, his cheeks began to flush, Courtney could tell he was. 

"You don't know what happened that night to Elizabeth, only the killer and me know" 

Shock began to settle onto his face and he peered closely at her trying to find signs that she was bluffing. 

"Look, the only way you can help Jason is by staying the hell out of my way and letting me do what I came here to do, if I need anything from you I'll ask you for it" 

Courtney had the slightest smile on her lips as she spoke, somewhere deep inside the feeling of satisfaction began to fill her something she had only ever experienced kissing Jason, Jason, stop, she chastised herself. 

"If you help him I'll apologize but if you don't I want you to leave" 

"Even if I make Jason happy" Courtney cast her round blue eyes on Sonny's tense form poised to leave the penthouse. 

"Even if you make Jason happy" 

Courtney listened to the door shut, hugging herself for comfort, there was no place for her in Port Charles Sonny made that clear. 

"I'm not going to give him the satisfaction of seeing me fail" Her heart pounded a little faster with that admission, but at the same time she had the urge to race onto the balcony feel the suns rays caress her face. The crystal blue sky began to shine and she felt a little glimmer of hope urge her forward, it was time to save Jason. 

It had become the same tired melodrama, the guard's gruff voice calling him forward off the bus all so he could be man handled through a crowd of pushy reporters and into the stark courtroom. The guard un-cuffed him, giving the same glare he always did and then shuffling off to the side. Jason counted on schedules it gave him a sense of control enough to keep him sane. Then everything fell away, the structured walls he lived in gave way all because of her, her smell was enough to make all the thoughts slip from his mind. 

"Jason" He turned at the sound of her voice, so soft he had trouble even hearing it. He scrambled into a standing position banging his knee on the desk in the process. Courtney let out a small giggle and any pain he was feeling no longer mattered, just her and the smile that caused him to smile despite himself. 

She stepped a little closer standing just a few inches from him now, but her voice didn't seem to want to work, so instead she enclosed him in a hug.

"How are you?" She whispered. 

"I'm better now, you?" 

"Touch and go until I saw you" Courtney blushed slightly at her admission, thanking the fact he could not see her face now buried in his shoulder. 

He pulled back stroking a strand of hair from her face, her eyes closed momentarily just enjoying the feel of his touch and the warmth that swept through her body even with the simplest of touches. 

"Have you had anymore visions?" The connection broke so quickly, Courtney pulling back without warning. 

"No" She didn't mean to sound so cold, she didn't even think it was in her to be so abrupt with him but the thought of him in the pool of blood. Courtney turned hiding her face from view but she knew he could sense the tears welling in her eyes, that's why his hands firmly gripped her shoulders, turning her body around to face his again. 

"Look I am going to try not to die so you have to promise me no crying okay" He wiped at a lone tear falling down her cheek, his hand pausing to stroke the soft flesh beneath it.

Courtney's eyelids fell closed impatiently waiting the moment their lips would touch. He smiled a goofy smile of pride, leaning closer until the magical moment occurred. Her lips were so soft; it made his heart flutter slightly, everything fell away until it was just they. In this moment, no one else existed just the taste of strawberry lip-gloss, the feel of soft skin and the smell of peach shampoo. It drove Jason wild as he slowly parted her lips with his tongue, she did not resist in the least allowing him full access to explore her mouth. It took all his will power to not take it further then kissing, one hand snaking towards her hip, under the soft curve of her breast, enough to cause a small moan to tumble past her lips. It only encouraged him further, he knew they could be caught it only added to the excitement he felt with every kiss. 

Pulling back breathless and panting, Courtney regretted having to pull his hand away, not before it innocently skimmed her stomach. The heat was so unbearable Courtney could swear she had begun to break out into a cold sweat. No one had ever made her feel so warm and alive with just a few kisses and almost innocent caresses. Resting her fore head against his, she waited until her breath no longer released in short bursts, for when her skin stopped crackling with electricity. Then the urge to keep kissing him assaulted her and as soon as enough air filled her desperate lungs, she entwined her fingers in the short hair at the nape of his neck and brought his lips to hers once again. His hands wanted so desperately to feel the soft skin that lay beneath the material of her clothes to get just a little closer to heat he felt pouring off her in waves. Resisting was necessary people would soon be arriving so he settled for wrapping his arms around her waist holding Courtney as close as possible. 

"Well look what we have here a repeat performance of yesterdays show stopper" Courtney and Jason pulled away from each other so fast they both saw stars, but then calmed at the site of an overly pleased Carly. 

"See Sonny told you Courtney was leaving a lasting impression on Jason" 

Jason looked over Sonny who remained silent observing things with an overly cautious nature. 

Courtney didn't even bother looking at Sonny; she could feel the cold gaze he directed at her stinging her flesh in an almost painful way. Jason noticed the tension and let out a small sigh, grabbing Courtney's hand in his he walked closer to the other couple, placing her hand into Sonnys'.

"Sonny I'd like you to meet a good friend of mine, Courtney Matthews" He knew with one look directed at Sonny he showed how much he trusted Courtney and that is why Sonny shook her hand. 

Courtney smiled a little, relieved to feel some of the intensity deflate from the room; maybe things could be harmonious between her and Sonny. 

"It's good to meet you Courtney, and I'm sorry" Her head whipped up with those words where had they come from? Why was he suddenly being so nice then she glanced at Carly who stopped giving Sonny the stare of death long enough to wink at her. 

"Well thank you Sonny, I forgive you" 

"Well isn't this a sweet little get together, have you four forgotten that your lovely Jason here is fast on his way to being convicted of murder? Maybe you just don't care, Sonny could probably replace golden boy here with someone younger" They all watched Alexis saunter over the hint of a smirk casually gracing her hauntingly pale face. Her eyes were bloodshot but she seemed to carry on as if everything was as normal as could be. 

"Been drinking have you Natasha, nasty habit to get into before 10 in the morning, maybe that's why we have Kristina and you have well nothing" Sonny didn't even make a move to stop his wife, she was saying the things other feared too and it filled him with an unusual sense of pride. 

"Don't call me Natasha" 

"Why your living up to your Cassadine roots might as well start calling you by your true name" 

Alexis gave Carly a fleeting glare focusing a new on the blonde woman she didn't recognize who had moved closer to Jason her hand firmly encased within his. Predatory gleam claiming her eyes Alexis stepped closer, taking in everything about the woman. Neutral colored knit sweater, a loose fitting black skirt, hair pulled back into an innocent loosely tied bun, the smallest hint of blush coloring her ivory cheeks. Youth, it ate away at Alexis an angry spiteful feeling bubbling in the pit of her stomach, nauseous at the display Courtney and Jason were obviously trying to make the lawyer stomped off. 

"What's her problem?" Courtney inquired raising an eyebrow. 

"Don't worry about her she just has a stick permanently wedged up her as…" Sonny shot a warning glance in his wife's direction "butt" She finished rather lamely.

"Why don't you take a seat over with Carly and Sonny I'll see you a little later," Jason whispered in her ear, his hand sitting on the small of her back. Courtney smiled secretively, she knew this feeling she had felt it before with the quarterback at her high school, only it had been two children this was different but she knew. She knew those butterfly feelings in the pit of her stomach anxiety and excitement combining every time she saw him.  Courtney knew she was falling in love with Jason, even before she glanced up to catch his gaze, something that nearly knocked her off her feet. Then he placed a chaste kiss on the top of her head and she didn't want to move. His arms were slowly snaking around her waist and she wished they would never leave. Snuggling further into the embrace Courtney felt Jason shift a little, telling her it was time to let go and she did without protest despite how much she wanted to fight it. 

Alexis leaned against the oak paneled wall squinting through the slight crack in the closed courtroom door. The judge had not appeared yet, breathing a sigh of relief she dialed her cell phone. 

"Yeah" 

"Look we have a problem her name is Courtney Matthews she's getting too cozy with Morgan I think we need to take care of this, now" 

"Fine I'll look into it, stay calm I don't want you being goaded into saying something that could ruin our chances" 

The man hung up leaving Alexis staring at the phone. Her hands began to shake and she reached for the silver flask in her bag taking a quick sip. She nearly regretted needing the little bit of alcohol to get going but then Kristina's little cherubic face flashed in her mind. Nothing seemed to evil or underhanded not if it brought her daughter back. 

"Well then lets get this show on the road" 

"How could you not tell me?" She screamed raising a glass vase in her shaky hands and letting it fall with a resounding crash just behind his shoulder. 

"I'm sorry I thought it would just upset you" He had begun to plead with her something he didn't do often and it immediately softened her volatile mood. 

"I just, he's, you know how much Jason means to me letting him go to prison, I couldn't do that" 

"I know baby, but you're too weak to deal with this now let me take care of it" He reached forward stroking a few strands of hair from her forehead. Her cheeks were flushed in anger but she still appeared ghostly pale. 

"You always take care of me" She finished her legs giving out beneath her, she was so tired if her eyes could just close a little maybe the strength she had could return. Resting her head on his lap, she sprawled comfortably onto the couch listening as his soft melodic voice lulled her slowly into sleep. 

"I promise Jason will not get convicted it's not him I want its Zander" He didn't need to whisper anymore he knew she was too far gone to hear a word from his mouth, in some ways it calmed him to know she knew nothing about his plan, it was the only way.  

And here is the return of the mystery couple I'll give you a clue to who they are if you look in the last chapter he called her 'my princess' I'll let you decide what that means… Please read and review and I promise to get another update out asap!


	8. Tissue

Okay this chapter confirms the mystery couples identity, I always sucked at keeping people hanging! I hope u gurls like this chapter and please review! Chap 8: Tissue 

Emily gracefully tip toed through the manor, intent on reaching the kitchen without waking him. 

"Nice try" She whirled around a smile tugging ever so slightly at her peach tinted lips. Nikolas leaned against the large wooden banister, his eyes sparkling in that way that made Emily blush. 

"I was just trying to get you some breakfast in bed"

"You should let me do it you're too…"

"If you say weak I'm not getting Mrs. Landsbury to make you those pancakes you love" 

He did not even crack a smile he was focusing too hard on checking for a hint of exhaustion. 

"Nik I'm fine really, you need to stop worrying" Her arms slowly snaked around his neck pulling him closer to her lean body, pressing for his warmth. 

"I just worry about you"

"I know and I wish you wouldn't" 

"Can't help it I love you" Something inside Emily stirred with those words and she began to glow it was always like the first time every time she heard him say those three little words. He always made everything about her beautiful even when she barely had the strength to get out of bed, her hair knotted and hanging limply all he did was brush it from her forehead and tell her how amazing she looked. 

"I don't deserve you," She admitted quietly, biting her lip in the way that told him how unsure she was. 

"I'm the one that doesn't deserve you"

"Stop it" Emily playfully prodded his chest with her index finger blushing slightly. 

"You're beautiful, intelligent and you care about everyone and everything and I love you" Nikolas wrapped his arms around her waist glancing above her shoulder towards the closest window where a hint of sunlight began shining through. 

"That is what you are my sunlight and I would do anything for you" Emily turned to look into his deep chocolate gaze almost in wonderment.

"I know that's why I love you too" They both smiled, something that caused her to giggle in that insanely girlish way, she would never know how much he really craved that sound. It turned his insides to mush, no one laughed like that, only Emily, only her eyes could sparkle that way and only her smile could make him forget.  

"The prosecution would like to call Mrs. Samantha Kelly to the stand" The judge nodded and Courtney sat a little straighter in her seat craning her neck to catch a glimpse of the mystery woman. She stood a little to the side decked out in head to toe black, causing her alabaster skin to stand out awkwardly. She did not seem to care that her appearance caused a few hisses and whispers it all brought a tiny smile to her painted lips. 

"Who is she?" Courtney leaned over whispering in Carly's ear her eyes never leaving the witnesses slow moving form. 

"She works at Kelly's with Liz" Carly didn't seem the least bit surprised by the younger girls appearance not even a raised eyebrow at the sight of her sliver chin stud shining beneath the light. That is when Courtney caught site of the rose tattoo winding along her chest the last bit of stem dissaperearing beneath the satiny material of her loose top. 

"Miss Kelly tell me what happened that night in your own words" 

"Well I was closing up with Liz when Jason came in, he looked real unhappy started yelling and swearing up a storm anyway Liz 'sorta took him to the side and tried to calm him down but eventually she couldn't control him so they moved outside" 

She stopped abruptly in the middle of her story, to take a sip of the water in front of her almost looking pained. The black liner she wore made her eyes larger and Courtney almost caught site of tears but then it struck her. Samantha was not facing forward her body was at an angle perfect for staring straight at someone in the crowd. 

"Continue whenever you're ready" Alexis was so calm it sent shivers along Courtney's spine, something wasn't right. Looking at Samantha again she could see the girls eyes wavering slightly shadily dancing through the crowd to stop in the same spot repeatedly. 

Courtney turned following her gaze to the crowd again, even after Samantha's eyes began darting around again Courtney peered intently through the crowd of people. There had to be one person looking at the witness stand all the time whose gaze wouldn't travel just in case, and there he was. 

Middle aged, graying hair and unlike the rest, he was dressed in a leather jacket and jeans not a suit jacket and slacks. That's not what struck her as odd it was the way he sat casually leaning against the chairs back as if the trial was more like a football game minus the beer.  

"Samantha are you alright to continue?"

"Yes" 

"Okay tell me what happened after that" 

"Well Jason and Elizabeth didn't come back so I got worried, I went outside and there was no one there and then I heard the shot" Courtney didn't need to keep listening she could read his lips they slowly moved timed perfectly with Samantha's story. 

Then he turned catching Courtney's eye, his lips twisting into a smirk, he almost expected her to look away but she was frozen in place. Ice shot through her veins, his eyes were so dead and lifeless it almost extinguished the spark within her.  She wanted so badly to turn away but there was something in her head desperately trying to put his face to a name, he wasn't familiar but something kept her staring. 

"If I get you a witness you gotta tell me where the gun is" 

_Someone shrouded in darkness let out a tired sigh handing a bundle of cash over._

"The guns in the forest, buried beneath the body the police never look in the most obvious places, isn't that right Coleman?" 

Everything was hazy, that pain ripping through her skull did not help any, and just as her eyes began to water, the judge called a recess allowing people to exit the courtroom in a blur. Courtney saw Carly stand up to stretch Sonny following her lead but both were still unaware of the vision. Jason turned calling her name but she barely managed to raise her head in response. Footsteps were pounding; voices echoed and breathing became harder for her. Clutching the arm of her chair, she let out a little moan of pain a hand coming to rest on top of hers. 

"It's okay I'm here, just tell me what you saw" Jason, Courtney smiled a little as his hand stroked her cheek, hair anything they could touch all in the hopes of numbing the pain. 

She latched onto him sliding from her seat onto the floor so they were both on their knees. 

"There's a gun in the forest Coleman knows he bribed that witness" She pulled back a little hoping he had heard her hushed whisper. Only Carly and Sonny remained in the courtroom but something nagged her into speaking softly, she knew somewhere someone was lurking and it set her on edge. 

"Are you sure?" Jason glanced around it was second nature to know who or what was behind him and it did nothing to ease Courtney's fears. 

"Yes I saw Coleman, I felt something when he looked at me" She shivered at the memory, causing Jason's brow to crease in worry. 

"Has he ever tried to talk to you?" 

"No" 

"Good you have to stay away from him he's trouble" 

She nodded barely hearing what he was saying it was too intense, the pain boiling up and shooting bright and hot through her head every few seconds. 

"Look I'm going to go tell Sonny what you saw and were going to find that gun okay" 

"Okay" 

Courtney heard her own voice and thought someone else was speaking her throat felt sore and used even after she had barely spoken. Then the coughing began nothing out of the ordinary so Sonny, Carly and Jason continued to talk huddled around one another. Courtney glanced at her hand slowly peeling it away from her mouth, she nearly cried then, tears sprung back to her eyes threatening to fall at any moment. Her palm was covered in blood. Courtney swallowed her tears pulling a tissue from her pocket and quickly wiping the substance from her hands. Even though she was frenzied she swore her heart stopped beating a cold sense of dread weighing heavily in her stomach, something was not right the pain in her head and the blood now on the tissue it was just too much.

"Courtney is something wrong?" Jason saw her staring intently at something in her lap but she rushed to put it back in her purse smiling as she readjusted the blouse she wore. 

"Courtney is there something you aren't telling me?" 

"No, of course not" He pulled her up and into his arms wrapping like a blanket around her shivering frame. Jason could swear her teeth began to chatter, but when he pulled back, all he did was smile a little too thinly, something in her eyes wasn't right. 

"Courtney what's wrong? Tell me" She wanted to turn away but there he was by her side looking like a lost puppy waiting for the truth so she pulled her purse open placing the stained tissue in his hands. 

"I think something is wrong with me" Courtney kept blinking but her eyes didn't seem to want to see anything, it was growing steadily blacker the only sound was the pounding in her head. Carly gasped her heels smacking against the floor and that is the last thing Courtney really heard before she began to tumble into the darkness, unable to resist its inviting depths. 

"Guard help her, call someone, please!" Carly was hysterically screaming trying to push her way forward but Sonny's hands rested firmly on her arms holding her in place. They watched in horrified silence as Jason cradled Courtney's body in his arms, silently rocking her. 

"It is going to be okay, I'm not letting you go anywhere" He hoped she could hear him even though her eyes were shut and her breath became less steady. All he could do was hold her wait for the familiar sound of the ambulance sirens. Then he saw the blood trickling from her mouth a little line of red. Jason stopped moving altogether letting his head fall into the crook of her neck, she was becoming less heavy and her breathing less frequent, he felt tears sting at his eyes and one slowly slip down his cheek and onto her cool skin. 

"Please somebody help her" Carly's tears flew from her eyes, she stopped tugging away from Sonny letting him slowly move to her side, his arms winding around her. 

"Shh, everything is going to be okay" 

Jason heard him say that and almost wanted to ask him how he could promise that. Courtney was slowly leaving him he could feel it and holding just a little tighter was not helping he needed her so much, thoughts randomly shot through his head but only one he dared to voice aloud.  

"Please don't leave me" 

Sorry but I gotta leave it there hopefully I haven't worked myself into writers block. Anyway, I promise to have the next chapter out asap! Please read and review, it motivates me to type a little faster and post a little sooner! That is if you want to find out how Nike fits in to all this and what is going on with Courtney… (cue evil cackle… I know, I know I've used that line before…)


	9. Crimson Tears

I would just like to say wow! All of the reviews I got were so awesome and I appreciate it soooo much! I am sorry it took me so long to update but I promise the next chapter will be out asap!  

__

Chap.9: Crimson Tears  

_" It's beautiful," She breathed fingering the lacy material of her veil. The purest white, weightlessly lying against her palms. Courtney smiled, glancing in the mirror to see her reflection, studying the fall of her train, flip of her platinum blonde hair. Perfection, She thought, just as the door to the room opened, Jason stepping into the dim light. _

_He stood in the threshold a little longer then necessary, absorbing everything. The soft glow of the candles illuminating her pale face, blues eyes sparkling with the beginning of tears. _

_"Why are you crying?" Jason was across the room faster then he thought his feet could carry him, his palm reaching forward to caress her cheek. _

_"It's our wedding day, but there's no forever for us" He stared down at her face watching silently the tears that slid from beneath her eyelids, shut tightly to ward off the thought. It was too late though; the words had already been spoken. _

_"What do you mean there's no forever for us?" He tugged her close to him, gently tilting her chin upwards until their crystal blue eyes met.    _

_"Jason it's so cold, why is it so cold?" Courtney shivered involuntarily, running her hands along her arms hoping the friction would spark some heat. The wind picked up breezing through the open windows, long flowing peach curtains billowing. The candle flames flickered Courtney growing wary. Her head whipped from side to side trying to see or catch something that was not there, Jason turned her head smirking casually. _

_"Everything's fine we have to go" Her eyes fell on his broad chest covered by the tuxedo jacket she'd picked just a few days earlier, and the bow tie. Courtney felt her smile return just slightly, the constant nagging in the pit of her stomach only growing. She tried to ignore it placing her hand in his and allowing him to lead her from the room. _

_They walked soundlessly down the spiral staircase, the train of her dress sweeping against the polished floor with each stride. At the bottom the priest stood raining over the empty room with a calm smile, the kind meant to settle the knots in Courtney's stomach. _

_"Shall we begin?" The wind whistled outside and Courtney could not help but turn to make sure nothing was outside. _

_"Courtney are you okay?" Jason whispered in her ear, his warm breath tickling her neck. All she managed was a faint nod forcing a smile for his sake everything was so beautiful. A candle lit ceremony just them and a priest, dreams were made of this and for that reason she turned back to the front. _

_"Dearly beloved…" The ministers' voice was melodic and seemed to lull Courtney into a more sated state. It was beautiful from the white gown trailing past her to the candles lining the walls, flames dancing. Something was not right though, she could feel it more intensely then ever, there was something lurking behind all the perfection. Even as the priest continued, all Courtney could here was the mercilessly howling off the wind growing more violent. Then everything went black, the candles' flames extinguished by one mighty gust of air. She swore her heart stopped, Jason grabbed for her hand squeezing it once for reassurance but she barely felt it. Biting her lip, she tried not to let the scream out but the pain was so harsh and intense. Courtney gripped wildly for Jason, her legs slowly giving out beneath her but he was nowhere. Doubling over in agony she wanted so badly to call his name but nothing came out, clenching her jaw she fought through the haze to see him somewhere. _

_There was only darkness and as much as she wanted to see through it, the pain in her skull stopped any further effort. She slowly sank onto the floor; the only thing she knew existed around her in the blackness. Clawing against the marble, Courtney finally gave in hands falling to the side. Before her eyes slid shut, she managed to breath his name desperately hoping he would be there.  _

"Jason" Bobbie looked at Monica both women holding Courtney's' thrashing limbs down. The violent spasms stopped and slowly they pulled back, glancing at the monitor where a steady beep still sounded.     

"What's wrong with her?" Bobbie inquired glancing at the chart tucked beneath the doctor's arm. 

Monica didn't even glance up at the raven-haired nurse, her eyes set solely on Courtney. 

"We don't know, it's like nothing I've ever seen before" She stated honestly leaning into Courtney, close enough to wipe a loose strand of hair from her damp fore head. That is when the doctor finally noticed the tears sliding along Courtney's cheeks, not a sound coming forth. 

"Bobbie, something is very wrong" The nurse glanced up at this her brows knitting together. 

"We have to run some more tests I have a feeling about this girl" Chewing the inside of her lip Monica hesitated slightly, the heart monitor was going strong but something somewhere inside her realized the beats were waning. 

"Monica?" Bobbie repeated, finally catching the doctors' attention. 

"We have to get a CAT scan done"

"But the patient came in with no signs of a head injury"

"I just have a feeling" Monica replied squeezing Courtney's hand once before placing it back against the bed's edge.  

_"So what do you see?" Courtney whispered winding her arms around his waist from behind; standing on her tiptoes, she managed to rest her chin against his shoulder. _

_Jason smiled a little " I see the moon"._

_"No silly I meant the stars, look at how bright they are out here" _

_"I have better things to look at" His husky tone sent chills along Courtney's skin and an immediate blush to her cheeks. He is always doing that, she thought dipping her head from view but he was quicker his palms delicately grasping her cheeks. _

_"Your beautiful" _

"Stop" Courtney sighed a little, feeling the heat in her cheeks grow at the way his eyes raked over her body. 

_Jason placed a kiss beneath her ear, the breathy sigh he knew all too well pushing past her lips. Her hands weaving into his short hair only encouraged him to keep kissing along her jaw until he met the softness of her strawberry scented lips. Courtney moaned a little letting him lift her into his arms and place her across the chaise. The breeze swept her hair up blanketing their faces as they continued to kiss, each innocent caress growing more impatient. Near explosion, she pulled back her short bursts of breath falling against his cheek. He stopped caring about breathing all he wanted to do was kiss her, feel the softness of her ivory skin. Courtney glanced at him their eyes meeting, she could see the desire slowly turning his blue eyes dark and a blast of need shot through her. Their lips met again roughly, the_ _slow passion boiling into something more. Their hands began to pull at the clothes keeping them apart, Jason's wife beater rising slowly from his chest. Jason hesitated for a minute looking at the bright-eyed woman beneath him, forcing his desires to calm as he relished in slowly pulling her t-shirt off. Courtney bit her lip trying to keep the throaty moan from tumbling forth as his calloused hands began inching slowly towards her breasts, pulling the cotton material of the shirt slowly up. Then he stopped the top left covering little but her bra, flesh exposed to the moonlight shining through the lush palm trees surrounding the open balcony. Jason felt a cold dread fill the pit of his stomach his hands shaking so severely the shirt fell from his grasp without him noticing. _

_"Jason?" Courtney croaked her voice haggard; she winced as pain splintered through her skull like jagged pieces of glass. _

_"Courtney, it's okay I am going to help you" He forced his hand down to her abdomen where blood had begun to flow from an open gash, what had he done? _

_"Jason it's not your fault, you didn't do this to me, he did" Courtney's voice was growing quieter the more the sharp throbbing assaulted her. _

_"Who did this?" Jason was growing desperate the blood just kept seeping covering his hands, flowing freely beneath his fingers onto the white chaise beneath. He forced his eyes to stay open willing the tears that filled them away, Courtney's eye lids were drooping he could tell. _

_"Just stay awake you're going to be okay" He managed, but the softest smile came to her lips. _

_"You can't change the past or what's coming" One last breath filled her lungs and then nothing, her head lolling to the side to rest against a pale blue cushion. Jason leaned down frantic to find a pulse, anything before the darkness swept in and Courtney was gone. He looked around peering through the thick blackness to find her. _

_"Courtney!"_

Jason shot up in his bunk his body still shaking from the nightmare. Sweat glistening on his brow he wiped it away with the collar of his shirt. 

"It was just a nightmare" He couldn't seem to believe his own words though a fit of nausea attacking him at the thought of her blood covering his hands. Jason glanced down to where his knuckles had begun to turn white gripping the bed sheets so tightly. No blood, sighing he sunk back onto the thin mattress Courtney's smiling face coming to him instantly. 

"Morgan" He sat up again staring through the dark cell door towards the guard standing scowling in his direction. 

"What is it?" 

" Just got word the D.A dropped all charges something 'bout new evidence, you're free to go" Jason scrambled from the top bunk, almost loosing his footing in a fit of excitement. Free to go, his mind still couldn't grasp those words then a darkening cloud rolled in and he remembered where he should be. 

"Courtney, I'm coming" It sounded so cheesy tumbling from his lips but somehow he hoped she would here it.      

Please review!!


	10. Fragile

Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 10: Fragile 

Courtney stood alone on the dock immersed in blackness. The occasional beacon light from incoming boats shone through but dimmed quickly. She could not help but shiver, the harsh wind whipping at her porcelain cheeks. Snow began to fall from the sky and Courtney could feel her body begin to numb, why was she out so late? A smile came to her face the sullen scowl disappearing as thoughts of Jason filled her head.  She swore the weight of her heart disappeared an indescribable lightness washing away all the stress of the day. 

_"So where are you Jason?" Courtney wondered aloud, her gloved hands rubbing the length of her coat. Glancing back at the stairs, she nodded towards Marco standing at the top with the same void expression she had come to know, but now and again, she could swear the tiniest smile was on the verge of breaking through.  _

_"Marco do you think when Jason shows up…"_

_"Don't need to tell me to scram, I don't need to see all your lovey-dovey displays" Courtney smiled in thanks before turning back to glance at the water. Despite the growing snowfall and below freezing temperatures she stayed standing near the water edge even past the point of no longer feeling her toes. _

_"Sorry I'm late" Jason whispered into her ear, his arms snaking around her waist enough to create a surge of warmth throughout her body._

_"You owe me a hot chocolate and possibly a foot massage"  _

_"Whatever you want" _

_"I like the way that sounds" Smiling like a Cheshire cat she turned to receive his kiss, the first in what felt like days. The more passionate it became the more Jason wondered when he had become addicted to her taste, the sweet mix of bubble gum and mint chap stick. Pulling her an inch closer, his tongue delved into her mouth, and he realized he had never known someone so well in his entire life. How else could he be able to say on Mondays she wore red and on Friday black, or that she enjoyed cooking but only for him? Courtney pulled away resisting letting him go completely as long as she could feel his breath on her cheek and the beat of his heart nothing could come between them. _

_"I love you" Her eyes snapped open in shock and Jason pulled back instantly. _

_Courtney watched as he began to pace right in front of her the soles of his shoes crunching fallen snow. _

_"I mean we've known each other for a while, It's just natural right?" He looked so lost when he glanced up searching for something in her eyes and all she could do was stand dumbly in the falling snow, mouth agape. _

_"Look I don't want to rush this, I don't even know why I said that" _

_"Don't you dare" Jason stepped an inch closer his brows knit in confusion until she finally summoned enough courage to speak again. _

_"I love you too" Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes but with some unknown courage she kept them in forcing her smile wider in the process. He didn't need to hear anymore before tugging her back into his arms, inhaling deeply the scent of fallen snow and perfume. Lilac, must be Tuesday, he thought smiling a little. _

_"Well isn't this a cute display" A man withdrew from the shadows, casting a disgusted look on the couple. Something in the strangers step, demeanor made Courtney shiver the wind beginning to hit full force._

_"What do you want?" There, Jason was stepping out as a shield not only from the man but from the cold, which was slowly seeping into her bones. Courtney could not help but think maybe it wasn't the bitter wind but the cloud of foreshadowing she felt slowly moving in. _

_"I wanted Alexis to get Kristina back, all you had to do was get convicted spend a few days in prison then I could have gone after the man I really wanted, Zander. You just couldn't do that could you" The man struck out sending his fist into Jason's cheek. Courtney screamed the sound of bone cracking echoing in her head as she dropped to Jason's side. He did not stay on the ground though instead he shifted his weight successfully steadying himself into a standing position._

_"If you're going to fight at least fight fair" Wiping a line of blood from his chin Jason balled his fist preparing to repay the man when Courtney intervened. Her hair was tangled by the wind, snowflakes scattered about her gray coat melting a little every second. _

_"Stop it both of you, look I don't know who you are…" Her sentence was barely out of her mouth when something sharp sliced through the layers of clothing covering her skin. Something of a gurgle tumbled from her lips, when she finally managed to look down the knife was already back in the man's hand streaked with blood, her blood. Staggering a little she fell to her knees, watching in slow motion as Jason did the same. _

_"Courtney, it's okay I am 'gonna call the ambulance, I am going to help" He seemed so sure, yet so desperate, god she loved him and it was enough to take her breath away. There was not much left to take though, she could feel the blood slowly seeping from the wound. It made her want to cry but she held it in, forcing a small smile on her face to reassure Jason, he looked scared enough. _

_"Don't go, just stay with me" Her hand reached for his automatically entwining their fingers. _

_"But, you're cold, I can see it" Jason was near crying and Courtney began wondering if she'd ever really seen him cry. Pushing the thoughts from her mind, she felt them tumble back into a swallowing blackness and for the first time she realized thoughts would never come to her again. _

_"Jason, I love you" Trying to keep her voice steady and normal almost drove tears to her eyes but she was strong, her aunt always said, big girls do not cry. _

_Courtney gripped the collar of his jacket burying her nose in the crook of his neck, if she could just remember his smell, maybe it would linger forever around her like a beautiful memory. _

_His hand fell to her lower back pulling her as close as he could on his knees her body only half seated on the snow covered dock. _

_"You smell like cinnamon and Christmas" What did Christmas smell like? She couldn't help but think if someone asked her that in heaven she could answer 'the man I love'. _

_Tears silently fell from her eyes drifting slowly onto his black shirt thin enough that he could feel it. _

_"You're not going to die Courtney" _

_"No Jason you're not going to, the vision I got wasn't full, I was sent here to save you and I did" _

_"Now save yourself" He began to get angry not at her but the world, if he wasn't allowed to have her what was left, no woman did this to him, no woman loved him like this. _

_Courtney could feel the pain begin to numb, whether from the cold or exhaustion she couldn't tell but the delirium setting in began forcing her eyes closed. _

_"You have to fight, I did" She smiled a little at him, weaving her shaking hand into the hair at the nape of his neck. _

_"It's not your fault, remember that" With that she crushed her lips to his in a sloppy kiss, her grip loosened and the kiss slowed to something like a slow spark, the familiarity of each other setting in. The feel of her lips moving against his stopped and he knew if he pulled way he would cry, the tears that began to painfully wedge themselves in front of his eyes. So instead Jason pulled her limp body further into his arms rocking back and forth as if to some demented tune playing only for him. _

_Only then did a tear slip down his cheek hot and salty turned to ice by the cold before it could touch her skin. _

Courtney's eyes shot open wildly darting across the pale pink room, her heart hammered painfully in her chest but she forced herself up. Machines buzzed and beeped around her, causing her to scatter to the top of the bed, pulling her knees to her chest defensively. Why did her body ache so much? her bones were so stiff and that throbbing. Somewhere in the recess of her mind, a painful jab rang out repeatedly forcing her eyes shut.

"Courtney?" Her eyes slowly opened again this time a familiar face greeted her and she was staring into the vast blue ocean. 

"Jason" He came to her side stroking her hair, cheek, anything his hands could touch, just the feel of her skin alive sent shocks of electricity through his blood. 

"How did you get here, you're in jail" 

"I got out they found the gun forced Alexis to drop the case" He looked so happy, the smile of a free man, she thought, forcing one to her own. 

"Are you in pain?" His brow knit together in concentration one hand still absently working through the tangled knots of her hair, painlessly smoothing it out. 

"No I just don't remember how I got here" 

"You were brought in last night" Courtney looked at the woman now standing in the doorway, she seemed so small in her oversized lab coat. It was the expression on the doctors' face that made Courtney sit back a little.

"Jason why don't you let me talk with Courtney for a minute alone" He hesitated looking between the two, until Courtney's hand fell softly against his squeezing with as much strength as she could muster. 

"I'll be fine" He nodded still unsure but he began to recognize that look in her eyes, he had seen it in Carlys' a million times before, she was resolute. Dropping a kiss to the top of her hair, he pried his hands from her grip, leaving quickly before the urge to stay became too great. 

"Courtney I looked over your tests and it's like nothing I've seen before you're…" 

The doctor stopped gulping as if to get the scratchy feeling from her throat.

"You're…"

"Dying" Even when Courtney admitted it, both women sat in silent shock. __


End file.
